Monster Jam All-Star Challenge 2019
The Monster Jam All-Star Challenge is an annual event that will be held in Las Vegas, NV at the Sam Boyd Stadium, with the first event being held October 11-12, 2019. It will feature the six current Fire and Ice trucks automatically, 10 fan voted trucks, and 8 company chosen trucks split into two teams that will compete in Racing, Best Trick, and Freestyle Competitions. The competition will be the culmination of the Fire & Ice series. The show will feature an all new unique track layout. Format Friday *Racing *Best Trick Saturday *Racing *Freestyle Confirmed Line-Up Team Fire # Maximum Destruction (Max-D)- Tom Meents # Megalodon- Cory Rummell # Zombie- Bari Musawwir # Grave Digger -TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA Team Ice # Dragon- Jon Zimmer # El Toro Loco - Scott Buetow # Monster Mutt Dalmatian- Cynthia Gauthier # Soldier Fortune -(Tony Ochs or Kayla Blood *note, not officially announced) # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA Elligable Drivers The following drivers we re elligable for the fan voting that is available until Monday, June 24th. Drivers for the event that are voted in may not necessarily drive the trucks they usually drive, and may be relocated to new or different trucks for the event. * Aaron Basl - Devastator/Wolf's Head * Adam Anderson - Grave Digger * Armando Castro - El Toro Loco * Austin Minton (if recovered) - Megalodon * Becky McDonough - El Toro Loco * Bernard Lyght - Alien Invasion * Blake Granger - Max-D * Brad Allen - El Toro Loco * Brandon Derrow - Bad News Travels Fast * Brandon Vinson - Grave Digger * Brianna Mahon - Whiplash * Bryan Wright - Hooked * Bryce Kenny - Great Clips Mohawk Warrior * Cam McQueen - Northern Nightmare * Camden Murphy - Bakugan Dragonoid * Candice Jolly - Monster Mutt Dalmatian * Charlie Pauken - Grave Digger * Cole Venard - The Black Pearl * Colton Eichelberger - Max-D * Coty Saucier - Monster Energy * Cory Snyder - Monster Mutt Rottweiler * Darren Migues - Dragon * Dawn Creten - Scarlet Bandit * Devin Jones - Barbarian * Elvis Lainez - El Toro Loco * Eric Swanson - Obsessed * JR McNeal - The Xtermigator * Jim Koehler - Avenger * Jimmy Creten - Bounty Hunter * Joe Urie - Zombie * John Gordon - Bad Company * Justin Hicks - Pirate's Curse * Justin Sipes - Megalodon * Kayla Blood - Soldier Fortune (Ice) * Kaylyn Migues - Monster Mutt Dalmatian * Kelvin Ramer - Time Flys * Kristen Hope - Monster Mutt Dalmatian/Wolf's Head * Krysten Anderson - Grave Digger * Lindsey Rettew - Pretty Wicked * Linsey Read - Scooby-Doo! * Linsey Weenk - Lucas Oil Crusader * Mark List - El Toro Loco * Matt Cody - Blue Thunder * Matt Pagliarulo - Jester * Mike Vaters II - Overkill Evolution * Mike Vaters Sr. - Black Stallion * Morgan Kane - Grave Digger * Myranda Cozad - Scooby-Doo! * Neil Elliot - Max-D * Nick Pagliarulo - Kraken * Randy Brown - Grave Digger * Rosalee Ramer - Wild Flower * Ryan Anderson - Son-uva Digger * Ryan Disharoon - Saigon Shaker * Scott Hartsock - Slinger * Shane England - Big Kahuna * Steve Sims - Stone Crusher * Steven Thompson - Earth Shaker * Tanner Root (if recovered) - Monster Mutt * Team Brodozer (Colt Stephens, Diesel Dave, Heavy D) - Brodozer * Todd LeDuc - Monster Energy * Tony Ochs - Soldier Fortune (Ice) * Tristan England - Earth Shaker * Tyler Menninga - Grave Digger * Zane Rettew - Stinger Trivia * Originally, the All-Star Challenge was set to invite exclusively trucks from the Stadium Circuits, excluding trucks who competed in Arena events. However, this was soon changed to be a partially fan chosen lineup. * This is the first time 10 competitors will be fan voted by Monster Jam fans on the Monster Jam website. * For the first time, there will be two set of racing competitions throughout the event. * The event will be the largest event Monster Jam has held involving 2 groups of trucks competing against each other. * Most drivers from the 2019 first quarter are eligible to make an appearance. Hall Bros Racing, Raminator and Rammunition had competed at select arena shows not for points; Joe Sylvester, driving Black Stallion for Mike Vaters Sr at select shows; Kevin King, driver of Monster Mutt on Axe/Wrecking Crew; Macey Nitcher, Ami Houde's replacement; Paul Strong, driver of Zombie Fire, who is no longer apart of Natural Disaster Racing; and Roy Pridgeon, driver of Ice Cream Man, Wolf's Head and Xtermigator, are absent from the list. * It is possible that Wildfire and Yeti will debut, it just hasn't been confirmed yet. Plus, it will be an expensive body to build. Category:Events Category:Las Vegas Category:Upcoming Events Category:2019 events